Unbreakable Bond
by FireBubble
Summary: Sometimes bonds really are unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Hey Guys! So this is a one shot that popped into my head, but if you guys like it I might continue it. XxxxxX_**

Mary Tudor walked up the steps of the scaffold, blood staining the hem of her black dress. As her body came into view, Mary felt her heart break. She fell to her knees, sobbing as she clutched her best friends hand.

_Memory:_

_Dressed in all black, Mary knelt at the church, praying that her mother's soul would rest in Heaven forever. She heard someone kneel next to her, and knew immediately who it was. "Go away!" she yelled at her, "You have no business here" "Mary," she said softly, "I have come to apologise for my behaviour, I was wrong to treat you that way." Mary looked at the woman, her eyes filling with tears. The woman's own blue eyes shone with sorrow and pity as they embraced one another.  
_

Mary shook the memory out of her mind, it was too painful to think about. But as she looked at the corpse she was holding another took it's place.

_As the musicians played jolly music, Mary danced with one of the courtiers. She really loved Christmas Time, especially when all of her best friends were with her. He father sat upon the throne with her and Elizabeth. How Mary loved her little sister, Baby Elizabeth. How she looked like her father, with her curly red locks and pale skin. However, one striking thing about her was her eyes. Bright green, with long, thick lashes, they were exactly like her mothers. As the song ended, the court applauded and Mary sat down with her father and took the Baby Elizabeth from her mother._

Mary's sobs overcame her and she threw herself onto the headless body. After a while, two ladies arrived and announced they had come for her body. "No!" Mary sobbed at them, clutching the lifeless corpse of her stepmother, Anne. "My lady, if we do not bury her, she will rot." Mary looked at Anne's body with red puffy eyes. "Where will you bury her?" "In an arrow chest, as the King will not provide a burial." Mary was suddenly filled with rage and lashed out at the ladies. "I WILL PROVIDE A BURIAL! SEND FOR THE BLACKSMITH! I WANT A SILVER COFFIN MADE BY TOMORROW!" The ladies curtsied and hurried away, and Mary looked at Anne's head. "It will be over soon, Anne. I promise." she whispered. She took a strong needle and thread from her pocket and began to reattach Anne's head to her body. Friendship is a bond that truly is unbreakable.

**_I hope you liked it! At the moment, it is a one shot but if you enjoyed it, I will continue! xxxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Well in the reviews, you guys wanted me to continue so I will. xxx_**

**__**Mary walked into her chambers, having given the body of Anne to the blacksmith for measuring for the coffin. She slowly took off her dress and replaced it with a blood red one. When she was attempting to return her puffy eyes to a normal state, a messenger came in announcing her immediate requirement in the court.

In court, Mary took a seat next to her father and Jane Seymour. Jane said "Mary, how are you?" Without looking at her, Mary nodded curtly and watched as the man addressing the court unrolled a long scroll. He cleared his throat and read out, "The Last Will and Testament of Lady Anne Boleyn Tudor." Jane looked at Henry and said shrilly, "Surely, you are not going to grant the wishes of that concubine?" Henry looked at her and replied, "I gave her my word, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Jane sent him daggers but said no more. Mary was glad, she didn't think she could have stood it if Jane went on about Anne. The announcer continued, "First, to my sweet daughter Elizabeth, I leave the Boleyn Family Seal, my royal tiara, the Boleyn Necklace, my wedding ring and the title of Marquess of Pembroke. Secondly to his majesty, King Henry, my lord." At this, Henry shifted uncomfortably, "I leave all of my money, and wish that you use it wisely. Thirdly, to my sister, Mary, I give her legal custody over Elizabeth should anything happen to the king and wish her to return to court. And finally, to my beautiful stepdaughter, Mary," Mary sat up straight at the mention of her name, "I leave all of my dresses and jewels, except those I have given to your sister. I wish you all to pray for the life of the King." The man rolled up the scroll, promptly bowed and left.

Thomas Boleyn was sat in his chambers, staring into space, when a messenger arrived. "Thomas, I have a message for you and your daughter." Mary came into the room, her eyes rimmed with red. Thomas signalled for the man to continue. "The Lady Anne's will has been found." Thomas sat up, at least something good came out of his daughter's death. "Lady Mary, you have been given legal custody over the Princess Elizabeth, should anything happen to the King and are invited back to court." Mary nodded, smiling slightly. The man then rolled up the parchment and made to leave. "What about Thomas Boleyn?" asked Thomas. The man unrolled Anne's will once more and read it. "The only mention of a Thomas Boleyn is this. 'To Papa,(Thomas Boleyn) you will not inherit any of my possessions, since you abandoned George and I, and persuaded me to send Mary away. You ruined my life, but I still love you." Thomas sat there in shock as the man left. Was it true that he had pushed away his children?

_**Here you go, dear readers. Please review to support and check out the poll on my profile for my other story. Oh and check out my other story. Please? xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Here is a third chapter, my loyal subjects(especially Fleur24, thanks for the support!) _**

**__**Mary walked into the queens chambers. Boxes were packed full of Anne's possessions, and Jane's clothes and jewels filled the wardrobes. She saw a small box on the dresser addressed to her and went over to see what was in it. She opened it and what she saw inside almost made her heart stop. A locket hanging on a fine gold chain lay open. In it was a portrait of Anne. A note was laid underneath it. Mary slowly opened it and read the words on it.

_Mary, _

_ I now understand what your mother went through.I am in the tower, waiting for my death. I trust that Lady Agnes will give you this. Mary, promise me that you will look after your sister, for she will become a bastard and your father will not care for either of you. I fear that more than anything. There is something you should know. The guards will not allow me to see your father so I have asked them to pass this message on. I pray that it get's to him in time. Mary, I am once again with child, and do not want it's life to end because of me. I ask you this, that if the King get's the son he desires and still wishes to be rid of me, so be it. Please inform the King so that the child may live._

_Yours Truly,_

_Anne._

__Mary stared at the letter for a while. Then, coming to her senses, she ran as fast as she could out of the room, towards the dining hall. She burst in to be greeted by her father and Jane eating dinner. "Mary!" he said angrily, "What is the meaning of this?" Panting, Mary handed her father the note. He read through it, his eyes widening. Collapsing into his chair he yelled, "Guards!" The guards came in, looking worried. "Fetch me the guards that were guarding Anne's chambers in the tower." They looked at one another before one said, "That was us my lord." Henry swelled before shouting, "WELL EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THE MESSAGE OF ANNE BEEN PREGNANT NEVER REACHED ME! HMM? DID YOU NOT THINK TO TELL ME THAT I WAS EXECUTING A WOMAN WHO MAY HAVE BEEN CARRYING THE HEIR TO THE THRONE OF ENGLAND?" The guards looked confused before saying, "Sire, we never received such message." "WELL WHO ELSE WOULD SHE HAVE TOLD?" Henry yelled, "WHO ELSE COULD SHE HAVE TOLD?" "Sire all we know is that, when she confessed before God, His Grace Charles Brandon was in the room." Henry frowned before a sudden realisation seemed to hit him. "Bring him, now"

**_Well my readers, I hope you liked. Please review, they are always appreciated! xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Thanks for the amazing reviews! In return, a fourth chapter is issued. _**

Charles Brandon came into the room looking confused. "Your Majesty, what is this all about?" he said. Henry slowly rose from his chair, keeping eye contact with Charles at all times. "I have received an interesting message Charles." he answered calmly. "I have been told that Anne was pregnant at the time of her death." Charles' face fell for a second but then he plastered a fake look on his face before saying, "Really Sire?" Yes Charles," Henry said,"Really. I have also been informed that when Anne confessed all before God, you was present. Is that correct?" Charles looked down. "Yes Sire" he muttered. "Hmm." said Henry, "And did she mention anything about being pregnant?" Charles took his time before answering. He looked at Jane, who nodded, and proceeded to answer, "No Sire, nothing." Henry frowned before saying, "Okay then Charles, you may leave." He sat back down and said, "Jane please leave." She stood up and strode out of the room.

Mary was shocked by what she had seen. Charles and Jane had a plan, and she thought it had worked. She turned to her father asking, "Do you really believe that?" Henry looked at her, "Believe what?" "Believe Charles! If Anne wanted to get into heaven, she would have confessed all. Everything that was on her mind. The thought that she might be carrying a future King of England would have been a big one, I would have thought!" Mary replied angrily. Henry sat deep in thought for a while, so she continued, "Jane and Charles had a plan, did you not see the look they shared? The plan obviously paid off! Anne is lying in the cold ground, this was their intention all along! Charles always hated her, always, and Jane wanted to get the throne of England!" With that, Mary turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Henry questioning who to believe, his daughter, or his best friend?

**_Hope you enjoyed! Writers block kinda kicked in but I stayed up all last night to finish. Anyway, it the summer holidays now so I will have more time to update! xxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Sorry about the late update, all our family has been packing for our I will not be able to update from Friday to Friday because I am on holiday. Anyway, here is chapter 5! xxx_**

**__**Jane sat in her chambers, brushing her hair, when there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." she said, turning to the door. Charles Brandon stepped into the room and said with a slight bow, "Your Majesty." Jane nodded, "Your Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Charles walked forward and sat on the bed, "Your majesty, I fear the King is growing suspicious." "Why?" asked Jane with a slight not of panic in her voice. "The Lady Mary was a good friend of the whore's, and may know the truth." He replied. Jane stood up and began to pace, "Then we must stop her from telling the king."

Mary walked down the corridor to her chambers when she heard voices from Jane Seymour's chambers. She dismissed the guards and pressed an ear against the cold oak doors. "How?" Mary was shocked to hear Charles Brandon's voice, "She was the witch's best friend and stepdaughter, she must have told her she was with child. Surely Henry is going to favour her over us!" "NO!" Jane shouted. It sounded like she was almost crying. "Don't you see? If the Lady Mary tells the King, it could ruin everything, for both of us!" Mary heard Charles walk across the room. "Jane! Pull yourself together! We just need to keep our heads. Now, as for the Lady Mary, " Mary was shocked and pressed her ear closer to the door. "We must find a way to be rid of her." Mary frowned, she did not like the way the conversation was going. "But how?" Jane inquired. "Did you say Mary had a letter from the witch that held details of her pregnancy?" Charles asked thoughtfully. "Yes." said a confused Jane. "Well if we could convince the King that Mary had kept it until after her execution, she would almost certainly be charged with treason." Mary had heard enough, she strode down the corridor, to her father's chambers. She had to tell him what she had just heard.

Mary walked into her father's chambers. "Your Majesty." she said, dropping a curtsey. "Mary please, I am your father, call me so. Was there something you wished to tell me?" Henry asked. Mary rose slowly. "I have just witnessed a most interesting conversation between Charles Brandon and Lady Jane." She began, " It involved me and the letter I gave you." "The one from Anne?" Henry asked. It looked painful for him to say her name. "Yes Father. They were discussing you and me. They fear you are growing suspicious of them and wish to be rid of me. They plan to do this by telling you that I kept the letter until after Anne's execution." Henry turned to look at her, "And did you?" "No!" Mary replied angrily, "I found it after her execution. I was going into the queen's chambers and it was on the dressing table!" Henry nodded," Very well. I will send for them now-" But before he could finish, the guards announced the arrival of Charles Brandon.

**_Hope you enjoyed and please review! xxxxxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Welcome back to Unbreakable Bond! Hope you enjoy xxxxxxxx_**

**__**Charles bowed to Henry, but when he noticed Mary his face fell. "Your Majesty, I was hoping to talk in private." "You may speak freely in front of the Princess, she is my flesh and blood." Henry replied. Mary smiled, she still couldn't believe Anne succeeded in restoring her. Thinking of Anne made her heart sink with sorrow. "Very well Sire," Charles Brandon was saying, "But I fear neither of you will like what I have to say." Henry raised an eyebrow, "Pray continue Charles." Charles took a deep breath and said, "Your Majesty, I have found startling evidence that the Princess," He inclined his head to Mary, who looked at him coldly, "knew of the Queens pregnancy, and failed to report it." Henry stood up, "I see." he said shortly, "Guards!" The guards entered and Charles looked startled, "Fetch me Lady Jane." Charles looked worried as the guards left. He looked Mary right in the eye, and knew in an instant she suspected them.

The guards entered once again, this time with Jane Seymour. Never in her life had Mary felt so much hatred for one woman. Jane curtsied, spreading her pale blue skirts, "Your Highness, why have you summoned me?" Henry half glanced at Mary before shouting once more, "Guards!" They re-entered and at Henry's nod, seized Jane and Charles. They both protested, but at Henry's glare, they fell silent. "Charles Brandon and Jane Seymour, you have been plotting against me and my daughter. You!" Henry pointed at the guards holding Jane, "Take her to her chambers. She is to have only one lady to serve her, have no visitors except those sent by me and she is to be under house arrest until I say otherwise." As the guards turned, Mary saw that Jane's eyes were filled with tears. For one moment, Mary didn't resent her, she pitied her, and as the guards took her away, she felt for the broken woman in front of her. "Mary." Her father's voice cut through her thoughts and she turned to him. "Mary, please go to your chambers." She curtsied, and walked out of the door.

Henry turned to his best friend, upset by what he had to do. Why? Why had two of the people closest to his heart done this to him? He dismissed the guards, leaving Charles stood in front of him, absolutely bemused. "Charles, you need to be more careful where you hold _private_ conversations" he said, the word private dripping with sarcasm, "The Princess Royal heard the exchange between you and Lady Jane." Charles' face drained of all colour as he said, "Sire, I assure you the Princess is mistaken. We made no plans to be rid of her!" Henry looked saddened as he said," Charles, if you never spoke of these things, how did you know the topic of the conversation? I haven't told you." Charles closed his eyes and fell to the floor, defeated. "I'm sorry Sire. I had no choice, Jane told me that Mary had details of Anne's pregnancy.I thought Mary hated her and felt the right to tell you." Charles lied through his teeth, but he hoped beyond hope that Henry would believe him. Henry continued, becoming more hurt by every word he said, "Charles, Mary heard everything. She heard that you wanted to be rid of her, she heard how you planned to be rid of her, EVERYTHING!" Henry yelled the last word, as anger toward Charles and Jane's betrayal took over. He took deep calming breaths before saying, "I'm sorry Charles but I must do this. You have committed crimes against the crown and therefore must die. You will be sent to the tower to await your execution." Charles blinked slowly and said, "I'm sorry too Henry." Then the guards came in to take him to the tower. Henry collapsed onto his bed and sobs overcame his body.

**_Ok guys, there you go! In the next chapter there will be:  
Mary Boleyn's arrival at court.  
Anne's funeral  
Henry sentences Jane.  
Mary Tudor/Jane scene._**

**_Review please? xx _**

**_PS: Do you want Anne to visit both Mary's, Henry, Jane and Elizabeth as a ghost? Answer in the reviews xxxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Here is the next chapter. In this one, Mary Boleyn arrives, it's Anne's Funeral, and Jane gets 2 unexpected visits. BTW: Mary Boleyn is going to be Mary B to avoid confusion._**

Mary stood outside the palace in Anne's purple dress and silk shoes. Her long black hair was hanging in loose curls on her shoulders, accessorized with a diamond headpiece, necklace and earrings. Her little sister, Elizabeth, stood tall, the Boleyn Necklace hung around her neck. A carriage pulled up, and Mary Boleyn stepped out. She curtsied to Mary. "Your Highness." "Mary, there is no need to be formal, you are my aunt." whispered Mary quietly. Mary B stood up and nodded. She turned to Elizabeth, but as she rose from the curtsy, she looked into the infants eyes, so like her mothers, and burst into tears. Elizabeth, not knowing what was happening, starting crying too. Mary picked her up, and whispered instructions into the guard's ear. Nodding, the guard gently lead Mary B to her chambers, as Mary took Elizabeth to the nursery.

When Mary knocked on the door of Jane's chamber's, she heard no noise from within, so she entered quietly. Jane was sat straight upright, her face pale as snow, her eyes rimmed with red. "Jane?" said Mary. Her voice obviously cut sharply through a deep thought as she stood up, hastily rearranging her skirts as she curtsied muttering,"Your Highness." Mary didn't know what to say next. She didn't even know how she felt towards Jane. "Has my father sentenced you?" Mary asked tentatively. Jane looked to the floor before replying, "Yes. I am to leave court when he has found me a husband." The atmosphere changed considerably, as Mary wondered why Charles got a worse punishment than Jane. She nodded and walked out of the room.

Jane sat back on the bed, sighing. Mary's visit had brought her back to reality, and now the realisation crashed over her. Her father and brother's hate her, an innocent woman and child had been executed and now her one time ally was in the Tower, waiting for his execution. "Mistress Seymour?" Jane froze. That was a voice she never thought she'd hear again. She turned, and there she stood, her raven hair flowing down the back of her pure white dress. "Anne?" Anne smiled. "Jane, I assume you know why I am here?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know what you did? You basically killed the heir to the throne of England." Anne's voice was calm as she stared into Jane's blue eyes. "Was it a boy then?" Anne smiled again, "Jane, even God doesn't have that sort of power." And with that she was gone, leaving a bewildered and hurt Jane sat on the bed.

**_OK guys, I decided to leave Anne's funeral for next chapter because the whole chapter will be dedicated to it. Review please? Also, check out my other story, Running from the Inevitable, i'm trying to decide whether to continue with it xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Anne's funeral has arrived! Enjoy(well as much as you can, it IS the heroine of England's funeral!)BTW never been to an actual funeral, so don't know what they are like. Suppose I'm lucky xxxx_**

Mary's servants dressed her in Anne's black dress, which was embroidered with black sequins. Crystal's glittered at her fingers, neck, wrist,ears and in her hair, which was pulled into a French twist. As she slipped on her shoes, the guard's announced the arrival of her father. When he entered, the sight that met her eyes shocked her. Her father was also dressed in black, and looked sombre. "Father?" she asked disbelievingly, "Are you attending?" He looked confused and answered, "Of course Mary, I'm the King!" Mary smiled for the first time in days. "Well, I can't say I was expecting it but-" She was interrupted by her father continuing, "I mean I've got to attend his execution." Her face fell, it was Charles Brandon's execution that day as well. "I knew it was too good to be true!" she said angrily, before stalking off to Elizabeth's chambers, her ladies scurrying after her. Henry looked confused, and made to leave too. "Wait." Henry's stomach dropped.

He spun around to see the raven haired angel stood in front of him. She smirked slightly, looking at his clothes."I assume you are not attending my funeral, Henry." He simply stared at the woman stood there. Even in death she was beautiful, her dress hugging her curves, her hair cascading down her back in curls, the glittering crown of England balancing on her head. "Why are you here?" Her dark eyes met his blue ones as she pointed to the crown on her head. "You were going to give THIS to Mistress Seymour? You were going to give her the crown of England?" His heart felt heavy with the guilt of killing her. "Yes I was." Anne shook her head, scoffing slightly. "Henry, you unwittingly killed me for her, the weak, blonde bitch, who cannot bear children anyway? I was carrying your much sought after son! And you killed us both!" "It was a boy then?" He asked sharply. "Yes Henry it was a boy!" Anne was growing impatient, "Your selfishness, and your arrogance led you to cold blooded MURDER!" She screamed the last word at him, and he looked to the ground. "And because of that," she began, calming down, "You have given yourself a curse." Henry raised his head. "None of your future wives will have children, let alone the son you desire. And as for Henry Fitzroy, his fate is sealed." She reeled off and began to walk away. "Anne..." But Henry's voice faded to nothing and Anne went back to where she came from.

Mary's face was grief stricken as she clutched her sister tightly. This hour had been the longest of her life, but yet, it wasn't long enough. Watching the box in which she lay been lowered to the ground was something she would never forget. Mary B sat next to her tears streaming down her face, the pain of losing two siblings weighing down on her. As the coffin was covered, Mary looked up in shock to the man who stood before her. Her father was staring at Anne's grave as well. His face showed no emotion, but Mary knew he was in pain. As the attendant's proceeded into the palace, Mary grabbed her father's wrist. He looked down at her and followed her back to the palace.

**_Hey Guys! Long time no see! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Basically, my computer was been a noob, and everything got deleted. Yeah, even my summer project got deleted, and that comes first! Ok BYE!_**

**_Review? Fave? Follow? xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Hello people! Another chapter is issued! Thanks for all the support!_**

Mary walked to her sister's chambers with Mary B. As they entered, Elizabeth ran towards her sister, clutching a rag-doll in her small hand. Mary smiled as she swung her sister in her arms, but over Elizabeth's shoulder, she saw her aunt staring at the window in a strange way. Still holding her sister, she dismissed the ladies and left Mary B in the chambers.

Mary stood in shock. The woman stood before her was one she never thought would appear on this earth again. "Hello sister." she said, smiling. "Anne? Are you actually there?" Mary said disbelievingly. "Yes. I really am." she answered happily, "And someone else is here to see you." Mary looked confused, but shielded her eyes as another bright light came shooting into the room. "George?" George landed next to Anne, smiling in the exact same fashion. Mary just stood in silence, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. George rushed forward, "Do not cry, Mary. Death is nothing to be afraid of, it is just the next great adventure." Anne glided across to Mary too. "Mary, you needn't be upset for us. Be upset for my daughters, they are the ones who need me now. Promise me you will help them. Your'e all in this together." All Mary could do was nod, as her siblings vanished in a flash of silver light.

Henry sat in his chambers, feeling empty. Over and over in his head, Anne's words were been replayed. "_Your selfishness and your arrogance, led you to cold blooded MURDER! You killed your much sought after son! You killed us both! None of your future wives will have children." _He didn't notice the door open, or a young knight enter the room. "Your Majesty." Henry looked up. "I have come to inform you of the death of Charles Brandon." His heart dropped like a stone at those words. He had missed the execution of his wife, now of his best friend? The knight bowed and backed out of the room, but then Henry was struck with an idea. "Sir William?" he called. The knight scurried back into the room. "You are not married, are you?" William shook his head, "No Sire." "Well, I believe I may have found you a wife."

Jane looked confused as she entered the kings chambers. She took one look at Henry, then at the brunette knight stood next to him, and knew immediately what was going on. "Your Majesty." she muttered, curtsying. "Lady Jane," Henry looked down at her coldly, "This is Sir William. I believe you two should be married." At this both Jane and William looked at each other with distaste. Yes, she was very pretty, William thought, but she did betray the king. Yes, it was more than she deserved, Jane thought, because he is very handsome, but he's only a knight, and she was supposed to be a queen.

**_Well, I actually finished this chapter yesterday, BUT, when I tried to save it, it said that I had to log in to use the feature. WHAT? Anyway please review, cause it's like 3 in the morning. _**

**_xxxxxxxxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Hey Guys. So today, i'm sad. Because every morning, I wake up really excited to see new reviews... and there ARE'NT any. =(, please review to make me happy xxxxxx. Also, to Fleur24, Kittenallie and Moonchilde, this is not directed at you! Ok, on with the chapter._**

Elizabeth lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She wanted her mama, but Lady Bryan said she couldn't have her. She wondered where her mama was, but she wasn't allowed to talk about her. Suddenly, a white light burst through the window, and a pretty woman stood in the room. "Mama!" she said, running towards her. Anne reached out, and was glad to find that she could touch her. She lifted her daughter into her arms and looked her full in the face. Her hair was rose red like her father's, and her skin was pale, but her eyes were exactly the same as her mothers. Piercing dark eyes that were like hooks for the soul was something that Anne was proud to have given her daughter. "Mama!" Elizabeth repeated, "Papa says I will not see you any more!"  
"Your Papa is right my darling." said Anne, her eyes filling with tears.  
"Why Mama? Don't you love me?" asked Elizabeth, not understanding. Anne stared into her daughters eyes, Elizabeth was so clever. "Yes my darling, of course I love you, but I have to leave now." Anne put her daughter back in bed and kissed her forehead, knowing that it would be the last time she put her daughter to bed. And with that she was gone, leaving a very confused and sad toddler behind.

When Mary got up the next morning, she walked to her aunt's chambers. She entered to find her aunt, who looked up at the sound of the door, sat on the bed. "Hello Mary. " Mary B said, signalling her to come and sit next to her on the bed. "What is wrong aunt? You looked like you'd seen a ghost yesterday." Mary inquired, wanting to help her aunt get through the loss of her sister. "As a matter of fact..." Mary B began, before stopping abruptly.  
Mary leaned in closer, "Yes?" Her aunt looked at her, before sighing.  
"I saw Anne and George." she said simply. That simple sentence had a profound effect on Mary. Her eyes widened on shock as Mary B continued.  
"They said not to feel sad, and to look after you and Elizabeth. They said death is the next great adventure, and we shouldn't fear it." Mary's face broke into a smile as she took Mary B's hands.  
"Then we should listen to them."

_**OK, that's the end of chapter 10. PLEASE review xxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Unbreakable Bond**

**_Hey Guys! I'm really hyper. Anyway, big announcement! DADADADADA! I am working on my first original novel, AND, this is the last chapter. BUT i've started on a sequel, and need a name, so PM me, or leave it in the reviews. Thank ou all for the support_**

Elizabeth ran into her sister's chambers, excited and confused. "Mary!" Mary turned and smiled at the redhead. "Hello Bessie! What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, lifting her into her arms. "Mary, I saw my mama!" Mary stopped dead, looking Elizabeth full in the face. The toddler's dark eyes were lit up, her cheeks rosy form running. "Why that's wonderful Bessie!" she said, although her tone suggested something different. At that moment, Lady Bryan came and took Elizabeth back to her chambers, and for the first time, Mary was glad to see her go.

Why would Anne visit them and not me? Maybe she never loved me, maybe she hated me. "Mary." Mary's heart lifted as she saw Anne stood in front of her. "Anne!" she said, joyfully running towards her. When she reached her stepmother, however, she could not say anything else. "Mary, do not be sad. Your father will name you as heiress presumptive." This sentence caught Mary's full attention, "What? What about Elizabeth?" Anne smiled. "Mary, when your father dies, Elizabeth will not be ready to be queen. She will not be old enough." Mary's mouth fell open, "You can see the future?"  
"No. God can see the future, but you can change yours."  
"Mine?"  
"Mary, God sees the future of all people on this earth. You will become the first queen of England, but also the most hated. You will burn 300 innocent protestants at the stake, your husband will leave you, and you will die without an heir, leaving Elizabeth as heiress. Promise me that this will not happen." Both women had tears in their eyes as Mary nodded her head, and Anne faded into nothing.

"Their royal highnesses, The Princess Mary and the Princess Elizabeth." Mary walked into the courtroom, looking radiant in a royal red dress. Her sister half ran, half skipped into her father's arms, and over his shoulder, Mary saw them. Her mother and her stepmother, side by side. As soon as she saw them they were gone.  
Friendship is a bond that really is unbreakable.

**_THE END! Please keep reviewing and PM'ing me. I need some ideas for the sequel, name's, characters, times, anything. Love you all xxxxxxx_**


End file.
